Question: To visit his grandmother, Brandon takes a bike 13.62 miles and a horse 12.51 miles. How many miles is Brandon's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Brandon travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on horse = total distance. ${1}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ Brandon travels 26.13 miles in total.